Persona 3582 Days
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: "What are we?" "Why do we exist?" Such are the questions a Nobody ask himself. Fellow Minato's story through his days in Organization 13!
1. Introduction

_**So there we go! This time, I'm writing a Cross-Over of Persona 3 and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I want you to discover this story, let's begin.**_

_Pitiful Shadows_

_Mindlessly attacking people_

_They hold within themselves_

_The power to bring about the end of everything_

…

_The Fall_

The story begins in a blank and spacious room with some kind of table in the middle and very high chairs around it. All the chairs were occupied by people in black coats: some of them were hiding their faces with their hoods and the others had theirs revealed. All the chairs were occupied, all but one. The man sitting on the higher chair (Surely the leader) had an eye patch like a pirate and had dark hair. He began with his speech "Today, we are welcoming a new member. He is the chosen of the Wild Card. Welcome with me the number thirteen: Minato." With this, a young boy walked in the middle of the circle that was surrounded by the others, his face was emotionless. He had blue hair and silver eyes. The hair he had on his forehead was completely hiding his right eye. That how the story of Minato, a Nobody barren of all human feelings, begins.

_**And so, it begins. The members of this version of the Organization 13 will be somewhat different (When I say somewhat different, this means that some of the original members will remain the same) you'll be able to recognize them later. The first chapter is to be expected a waaaay later. Until then, I'll ask you to be patient and to let me hear about your impressions. **_


	2. Number XIV

_**Author's Note: Here comes the chapter n°1. I was already asked about this new Disorga— Er… I mean Organization 13's order, here you go:**_

_**Number 1= Takeharu (He won't have any link with Mitsuru)**_

_**Number 2= Takaya (evils meet evils)**_

_**Number 3= Akihiko**_

_**Number 4= Koromaru (even he has the right to be here *Bark*)**_

_**Number 5= Shinjiro**_

_**Number 6= Jin**_

_**Number 7= Mitsuru**_

_**Number 8= Junpei**_

_**Number 9=Chidori**_

_**Number 10= Fuuka**_

_**Number 11= Ikutsuki (traitor aboard)**_

_**Number 12= Yukari (Sorry for Yuka-tan's fans, but she will be a bitch here)**_

_**Number 13= Minato**_

_**Number 14= YOU'LL SEE!**_

**I/ Number XIV**

_You gotta figure,_

_Everything starts someplace._

_The closest thing for me_

_Is when I was just seven days old,_

_And I met her._

_Minato's POV:_

I just woke up, and I was already heading to the Common Room. There were some of the other members here: Takaya and Yukari who were sitting on different couches, Mitsuru and Junpei were near the big windows that gave direct view to the Town That Never Was. I noticed soon that almost everything that surrounded me here never really existed for unknown reasons; no one explained it to me. Takaya, who saw me, greeted me "Hi newcomer! Welcome in the program, as they say." Yukari noticed me too and she was annoyed as I usually see her "Eeeew, you're awake. Not too soon!" Then Junpei walked toward me "S'up dude?" Was this really his only way to greet people? Since I wasn't answering, he looked somewhat uneasy "Well… The boss wants us to gather in the Round Room: It seems something important is going on there." "… Round… Room…" Was it the place with the high chairs? "Well, if you are ready we're going there immediately, it's not as if you can find it yourself." And so, we arrived at destination. I sited on my chair as everyone did. Takeharu, our leader, began with his speech "Today, my friends, is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." He marked a pause and a person wearing the same coat as us advanced in the circle in the middle, her face was hidden by her hood. "Number fourteen." Seeing him or her made me remember the way I first came in this room, it was exactly like this. Then, for unknown reasons, the new member faced me with something like a smile.

_After seven days_

_Of clinging to a number and a name_

_I had trouble processing anything else_

_I couldn't tell who the other people wanted from me_

_Or who they really were_

_All I knew was that we weren't really "complete"_

The next day, I walked through the Common Room, and Mitsuru interacted with me "Minato, I am in charge of giving you the missions the Organization expects you to complete. When you are ready, come and let me know about it. For this first time, Junpei will accompany you, isn't it right Junpei?!" Junpei turned to our way "Dude… Are ya making me the kiddo's mentor now? Okay, kid. Y'heared her? Let's begin! And please, quit acting like a zombie…" Acting like a zombie…? Whatever, he created a black corridor: Those things are supposed to help us to go to other 'Worlds'. Before I entered it, something got my attention; it was the new member. Junpei noticed it and so did Mitsuru, she proceeded with the introduction "Number XIV, Minako" "Got it memorized, dude? If so, then what was mine?" "…Junpei." "And our boss's" "Takeharu…" "Don't ever forget this one!" . With it, we finally entered the dark corridor. When we got out of the 'Betwixt and Between' (So was the place we saw in the dark corridor was called), we found ourselves in a tunnel.

All I learned today was to find some chests and to 'RTC'. From Junpei, RTC meant 'Return To the Castle'. Where those missions things _that_ easy? Then it really wasn't worth it… Anyway, after this job was done, Junpei wasn't really willing to go back straight to the castle, he took me to a familiar place: the top of the cloak in Twilight Town, and he gave me the 'icing on the cake' which was an ice cream, I once heard about its name, but I forgot it. And Junpei had to ask this exact question "So, what was this ice cream called already?" … "I already told you once: these are sea-salt ice creams. Get it memorized, man." This ice cream really was salty… But sweet, too. "Today, you are finally one of us, you are working for the Organization."

_That was my first day working for the Organization_

_They gave me missions, and I carried them out_

_But if you asked me what my job was…_

_I would've just stared at you._


	3. Shadows, Nobodies and Friends

_**Since Nunas The No Name asked me about the titles of the members, I'll be showing them to you immediately as an intro (Especially now that we know n°14's identity) and I'll also give you their descriptions:**_

_**I\ Takeharu= The Superior **_

_**The leader of the organization, he uses spells to nullify the gravity. His weapon is still unknown**_

_**II\ Takaya= The Killer **_

_**The second member of the organization, he is known for his killing experience with guns **_

_**III\ Akihiko= The Lightning Fists **_

_**One of the first members of the organization, he fights bare handed and his punches are as fast as the lightning**_

_**IV\ Koromaru= The Loyal **_

_**A clever dog which can either fight with his fangs and his little knife, he's very loyal to Takeharu**_

_**V\ Shinjiro= The Moon's Hero **_

_**A silent and though guy. He fights using an axe and can create an earthquake only be hitting the ground**_

_**VI\ Jin= The Nerd **_

_**His title describes him well. He passes most of his time reading books or on his computer. He's very skilled with mental controlling abilities and illusions**_

_**VII\ Mitsuru= The Ice Queen **_

_**An elegant woman who seems very calm. But never get on her bad side if you want to avoid her execution. Her weapon is rumored to be a rapier even though no one saw her in an actual mission due to her high grade.**_

_**VIII\ Junpei= The Don-Juan **_

_**A happy-go-lucky man who is very much of a daydreamer and a flirter. He put all his trust in his fire attacks. In battle, he fights with a Katana.**_

_**IX\ Chidori= The Goth Girl **_

_**A very shy and cold girl who don't like being the center of interest. She's more of a spell-caster than a fighter**_

_**X\ Fuuka= The Gatherer **_

_**This girl got a weak constitution, but she is one of the most important tools of the organization: She's the one controlling the hearts' direction to Kingdom Hearts**_

_**XI\ Ikutsuki= The Infiltrator **_

_**A middle aged man who controls sleep spells which helps him to access some very well-guarded places. Actually, his 'jokes' are more than enough to make you sleep. He seems to have leadership ambitions…**_

_**XII\ Yukari= The Pest **_

_**A girl who don't even try to watch her manners. It's like she is doing her best to be hated by everyone. She remains a skilled archer and wind-user**_

_**XIII\ Minato= The Chosen of the Wild Card **_

_**A new member who is revealed to be the Wild Card's chosen: He can invocate mystical monsters to help him. He also is a skilled swordman, so he can use his Evoker to both fight and summon (Here, the Evoker will be a blade instead of a gun).**_

_**XIV\ Minako= The Puppet **_

_**A girl, it seems. She still never took off her hood and never said a word. She seems to be another Chosen of the Wild Card and yet no one saw her use an Evoker. The why she is called 'The Puppet' is still an unknown thing**_

* * *

II\ Shadows, Nobodies and Friends

As I entered the common room to receive my mission from Mitsuru, I found her talking with Ikutsuki and waiting for me, surely "Minato, today you will be working with Ikutsuki. He will teach you about our main 'targets'. Go whenever you feel ready."

She left me with him "Well, welcome to the fold, Minato. We should be going, as they say: early birds catch the bookworms!" What was he saying? It didn't make sense at all… Anyway, we moved on and found ourselves in Twilight Town again. This time, we were in the market place and I dared ask.

"Ikutsuki, what is our mission today exactly?" he looked at me with an interrogative expression "Oh. Didn't Mitsuru tell you? We are here to show you our main 'targets' which will give us hearts." "And what are those 'targets' actually?" "You will see. Minato, could you summon your Evoker for me, please?"

I did as he asked and here was my Evoker; a sword that looks like a giant key. For the first time since I met Ikutsuki, he wore a serious face "Lucky number XIII… An Evoker-user in our ranks, at last." I didn't understand what he was mumbling and then, something appeared out of nowhere "What is this?"

Ikutsuki answered me simply "Those are Shadows, precisely Cowrdly Mayas. They will release hearts if you can defeat them. That's your mission: to defeat them and release those hearts so they can go to Kingdom hearts. That's why you're special: you're the only one who can do that!"

I looked at him for awhile "Isn't it number X's job to control their direction?" "You mean Fuuka? She is here so if some hearts can't find their way, she takes care of them. As they say: Follow—" Quick! I have to ask my question before he says another random stuff! "Ikutsuki, can you tell me what are those Shadows actually?"

It seems my thing worked; he stopped in the middle of his sentence and answered my question "Shadows are dark thoughts of people that they keep deep inside them. With time, they grow into something more troublesome."

More of those Shadows things appeared so I went to destroy them, seeing the hearts flying and disappearing each time I hit them with my Evoker.

In the end, we RTC, my head instead of being lighter of questions was the complete opposite.

The next days, other members of the Organization tutored me about my job and the organization's goal: We were actually a group of people called Nobodies and we needed hearts to be complete and my Evoker was the only weapon that could release the hearts from the Shadows. I also learned how to: use some spells, fight with my weapon when I'm in my 'last legs' and investigate the areas. But most importantly, I learned that there were many other worlds than The World That Never Was and Twilight Town.

If I was asked what I thought of the other members, I would say that we had our good apples and our bad ones. But we all seek the same thing: Kingdom Hearts.

One day, as I got to the Grey Room, Junpei told me that we were on a common mission for the second time. At least, he's not as strict as Jin or Shinjiro and not as annoying as Yukari…

Also, today was my first day of 'actual mission'. Mitsuru told me that the goal was to fight a certain number of Shadows to get some hearts.

We arrived in Twilight Town and began searching for Shadows. They didn't take too much time before showing up. I summoned my Evoker and attacked them, they weren't that strong, AAwww! One that I didn't noticed launched a fireball behind me and sent me flying backward.

He was about to repeat the action when Junpei shielded me, apparently not affected by fire-based attacks. He used a potion on me and I got on my feet quickly to continue with the task.

At last, we released a certain amount of hearts, more than we were asked to since I wanted to apply what Jin told me about 'being diligent with my missions'.

"So Minato, how about we go and have some ice creams?" asked Junpei out of the blue "Why?" I asked. "Because we're friends, right dude?" He said simply. Do I have to understand that 'friends' are people who eat ice creams together? I asked him this exact thing and he answered "Well, sort of… That or, laugh at some stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense." Stuff that doesn't make any sense…

"You mean, things like Ikutsuki's weird sentences?" He looked at me with a horrified face "H-Hold on! Not _**that**_much of stupidity." With this, we ended up laughing. Wait! "Junpei, we just laughed, right?" "Yes, so what?" "Then we're really friends!" "Well, you can actually say that."

Then, we went to the top of the tower and ate ice creams like last time. We kept eating until Junpei spoke "Hey Minato, how 'bout we meet up here again after your next mission? I mean, who wants to live only between missions and the Castle?" "Not me!" And we laughed again. That's how I passed all the following days' after mission period eating ice creams with Junpei, my friend.

~_Some days later~_

Junpei and I were assigned for a common mission today, it's been a while. Our mission was to defeat a Shadow called The Magician. Destination Twilight Town again.

As we proceeded through the town of the eternal sunset, we found nothing but usual Shadows, no Magician. Until we reached the Market Place, there was waiting a huge Shadow with multiple hands, each holding a sword except one that was instead holding a mask.

"Looks like it's show time!" said Junpei while summoning his Katana.

He rushed toward the monster and slashed him which caused the later to make a jump backward. But he had his guard down so the thing hit him with two of his sabers making him fall on the ground and scream in pain. What was I waiting for? I should be helping him!

"Hold on Junpei!" I used a potion on him and blocked another of the Shadow's sword attack with my Evoker. Meanwhile, the fire-master got on his feet and launched a fireball right on the heart bearer's mask, making him roar, surely of pain.

"Thanatos! I summon you!" My Persona appeared and launched at the enemy ripping apart some of his arms. "Nice one, dude!" said Junpei while charging another fired assault on the Magician which, this time, dodged it by jumping on the other side. It then used a wind based spell to reject us backward making us crash on the nearby wall.

"Tsk! He's though…" I managed to say. "Maybe we should try a trick." I frowned at the suggestion "And what kind of trick?" "How 'bout we combine our skills in one attack?" "Combine our skills?" I repeated, not knowing what he meant. "Yeah, up 'til now, we've been fighting separately. We must try something else, got it?"

We didn't have more time to speak since the Shadow tried to charge at us once more. We managed to dodge the assault and to retrieve our balances. "Whenever you're ready Minato!" "You bet I am!"

We got ready for the second round of the battle and launched the Magician with all what we got; slashing him and getting slashed! Once he was left with only one arm, we reunited and combined two of our skills: one of my Personas' basic wind spell and his fire spell. It resulted in a gust of burning wind that made the monster fly and burn to aches in the end, we won!

"Huh… huh… We did it!" I yelled as loud as I could "Yeah… Huh… This one sure was though, but we managed to kick it ass." He looked at me for awhile longer and said "Whew! You really got strong Minato! Maybe your even stronger than me—Wait! No! You still have a lot to learn before keeping up to me!" Hahah! He won't admit it, but I think I somehow surpassed him "Oh really? I don't think so…" He starred at me for a while, but we ended up laughing as usual.

After that, we went to the tower to see the sunset and eat ice creams. "Hey Minato, I wanted to tell ya that starting tomorrow, we won't be able to eat ice creams together." "Why?" " 'Cause I'll be away from here for a while… Well, since we're buddies, I'll tell ya where I'll go. I'm off for Tartarus: The nest of the Shadows."

I gave him an interrogative look "The nest of the Shadows?" "Yes, we'll be there to investigate a thing or two. So half of the organization will be left here, including you."… "Well, take your time now! I must prepare for tomorrow."

With that he left, and I finished eating my ice cream. Then, I noticed something: on the stick of the ice cream was written 'WINNER'.

The next day, I searched for Junpei in the common room to ask him what I won, but I didn't found him. "If you are searching for Junpei, you won't find him: He already left." said Mitsuru who just arrived. "By the way, starting today, you will be executing missions alongside Minako." She added.

Me and Minako went the Twilight Town and began the mission: Killing a Shadow plant. The monster was pretty easy to defeat since it weakness was fire.

After that, I told Minako to RTC and went to tower and have some ice cream. During the whole mission, Minako didn't say a word nor took of her hood, weird…

I was paired with Minako the next day too. This time, we had to defeat some specific Shadows that weren't strong at all, but man! They were fast! And after the mission, I told Minako to RTC alone again. "M… Minato…" Am I dreaming? Or did she actually say something? "Y-Yes, did you say something?" "Your name… Is Minato… isn't it?" "Yes Minako, I'm Minato." I answered, still surprised. She disappeared into the dark corridor and I went to have and ice cream. Alone. Was my name the very first thing she ever said?

As I entered the Grey Room the next day, Mitsuru gave me the mission immediately "Today again you are teaming up with Minako. Get ready ASAP, the monster you're facing today is a Dark Side; a giant Shadow that is very strong."

We both got ready and went to Twilight Town. When we arrived, Minako finally took off her hood.

She had a face that looked like mine, but her eyes and hair had a scarlet color and she was smiling "Good luck today." She said. "T-Thanks. You too Minako." I was at loss of words.

We made our way to the top of the hill and there was the enemy. For a giant Shadow, it was a giant one. It was all dark and had a hole in his chest which looked like a heart. "Get ready Minako!" "All right!" I launched at the Dark Side and slashed his left hand repetitively, as for Minako, she stayed back since she didn't have a weapon and used fire skills.

The giant Shadow itself didn't stay like a fool here; he was giving strong punches on the ground, creating earthquakes and impacts on use. After a moment, he prepared a strong punch which I blocked with my Evoker, but I lost the control of the later and it fall on the ground, to Minako's feet. It disappeared to reappear in her hands! "M-Minako…" I was stun here, looking at what happened next.

She rushed toward the monster and slashed it with a strength that I recognize to be Thor's, killing it. "Wow! Minako, so you really can wield an Evoker!" "Yeah. At first, I wasn't sure about it…" "I guess I should reward you with the icing on the cake!" I said, remembering how Junpei said the exact same thing to me.

That's how I brought her to our special place; the tower.

"How did you find such a great place?" she asked me. "I'm not totally the one who founded it… Well, here you go!" I handed her a sea-salt ice cream. "It's sweet. But kinda salty too." Hahah, that make me think of my first time eating this… "I meet up with Junpei after each mission here. He, apparently, took me here on my first day in the organization, but I don't quiet remember. Then he brought me here again on my first day of mission, saying this was the 'icing on the cake'." She looked at me with a smile "A reward?" "Yeah, exactly!" "You must be close…" Well, I don't know, but one thing's sure… "Junpei is my first friend." she turned to face me again "Friend… Minato, do you think I could be a friend?" "When Junpei is back, let's ask him. So the three of us can eat ice creams together!" she smiled and said "Okay." We continued eating our ice creams, watching the sunset.

* * *

_**Whew! Finally done! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I decided that there would be no Castle Oblivion here… But, I never said I wouldn't put Tartarus! Anyway, do tell me if you liked it, and if not, I'll ask you to voice the thing or things my story lack of. With that: read, enjoy and review!**_


End file.
